Mudanças
by SaintNis
Summary: Au. Harry, um médico que nao sabe da existencia da sua filha de 3anos. hermione, uma assistente social que tenta esconder a sua filha e o seu amor de um certo médico. Até o as vizinhanças se alteram, assim como as suas vidas...
1. Prologo

_- Então querida, tens a certeza que não queres ir comigo e com o Mark este fim-de-semana a casa dos Pearce? Já não aparecemos lá acerca de duas semanas, e ontem a mãe já começou a reclamar que nos nunca mais os fomos visitar_.

- Não, sabes que eu adoraria ir Cármen, mas a Crhis não tem andado particularmente bem por estes dias, por isso eu prefiro que ela passe este fim-de-semana em casa, já basta ela ter de ir para aquele infantário todos os dias.

-_ Esta bem, mas olha, eu e Mark iremos te visitar nesta semana_!

- Está bem, fico à espera. Olha, não te esqueças de mandar beijos meus à mãe e ao pai, e diz-lhes que eu ligo no domingo.

_- OK querida. Adeus, amanha ligo-te._

- Xau. Manda beijos ao Mark.

_- Tá, até manhã._

Uma jovem mulher desligou o telefone e olhou pensativamente para a menina que brincava na sua frente. Era uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, longos e encaracolados, olhos castanhos e dóceis e de uma estatura relativamente baixa. Podia não ser muito alta, mas tinha uma graciosidade e um jeito tão feminino que deixava transparecer uma grande beleza que normalmente encantava todos que a conheciam. No entanto ela parecia não se aperceber disso.

Assim era Hermione Granger, uma jovem mãe solteira, assistente social num Hospital em Londres. Tinha crescido sem família, e apenas soube o que essa palavra significava quando tinha cerca de 13 anos e depois de passar por muitas instituições para jovens órfãos, fora acolhida pela família Pearce que cuidava de jovens que já não tinham idade para serem adoptados. Fora lá que conhecera os seus dois irmãos de criação, também eles órfãos, Mark Monrrow e Cármen Suárez. Foi em casa dos Pearce que crescera, e que se tornara na mulher que é hoje.

Tinha um trabalho que adorava e uma filha de 3 anos, que era a razão da sua vida, Crhistina. No papel, o pai da sua filha era Mark, simplesmente porque ela não quisera que a filha não nascesse sem o nome do pai tal como a mãe. O pai de Crhis era uma fase da sua vida que ela preferia esquecer, embora desse graças a deus por ter aquela filha maravilhosa, nunca pedira que o pai fosse Harry Potter.

Quando conheceu Harry Potter, apaixonou-se imediatamente por ele, também quem é que podia ficar indiferente a um homem daqueles? Na altura ele era estagiário no hospital, e conhecido pelo seu charme irresistível. Numa festa dada no hospital eles conheceram-se e foram-se envolvendo. Foi uma fase maravilhosa, Hermione ficou perdidamente apaixonada por ele, mas cedo percebeu que aquele relacionamento não teria grande futuro. Harry era perdidamente apaixonado pela melhor amiga, Lisa Hawkins. Ele nunca dissera nada, e que ela soubesse eles nunca se haviam envolvido, mas para todos os que o rodeavam era claro como a água, eles tinham nascido um para o outro.

Quando Hermione descobriu que estava grávida, ao fim de 3 meses de namoro foi como se o mundo lhe tivesse desabado na cabeça, ela sabia que não podia continuar com aquilo, e tomou a única atitude possível, afastar-se. Não deu quaisquer satisfações, e deixou o caminho totalmente aberto para Lisa, se ela o aproveitou ou não, ela não sabia, pois desde que terminara com Harry só tivera contacto directo com ele uma única vez, e mesmo trabalhando no mesmo hospital nunca se encontravam. Hermione não se importava muito com isso. Quanto menos contacto melhor. Podia parecer egoísta, mas Hermione não havia contado nada acerca da filha de ambos e não estava em seus planos contar nada. Sentia alguns remorsos cada vez que olhava para a sua filha, pois ela era a cara do pai, com o mesmo cabelo preto, mas só que encaracolado, e uns profundos olhos verde-esmeralda, características registadas da família Potter.

Um choro da filha fez Hermione sair das suas divagações sobre o passado, e depressa direccionou a sua atenção para a menina que pedia colo enquanto soluçava. Agarrou-a e abraçou-a dizendo-lhe palavras doces. A menina foi se acalmando aos poucos e acabou por adormecer no colo da mãe.

_Sem dúvida que estamos melhor assim, só nós as duas_, pensou Hermione, e suspirou dirigindo-se para a sala. Mal sabia ela que não seriam apenas só as duas dentro de muito pouco tempo.

**Na**: bem aqui está o prólogo de uma nova fic, o casal principal será Harry e Hermione, mas ainda não sei se farei mas alguns paralelos na história.

Esta fic é baseada num livro que eu li à montes de tempo mas não me lembro sequer do nome, eu nem sei se o livro é meu, mas mesmo assim eu vou procura-lo e se eu descobrir digo qual o nome, afinal não quero nada que não seja meu. E algumas das personagens pertencem a J.K e blá blá blá…

Bem deixem a vossa opinião pessoal….

XD


	2. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1 – O novo vizinho

Hermione dirigia-se calmamente para o seu prédio. Caminhava devagar pois primeiro porque estava muito calor, depois porque numa mão ela levava várias sacolas com as compras para a casa, e noutra mão segurava a mãozinha da sua filha, que avançava em passos pequeninos e incertos. Ela olhou para a menina e sorriu, era muito engraçado a expressão esforçada que ela fazia quando se empenhava a dar um novo passo.

Chegaram à entrada do prédio e depararam-se com uma grande carrinha das mudanças. Ao que parecia alguém estava a mudar-se para o prédio.

- Olha Crhis, ao que parece vamos ter novos vizinhos! – Disse ela enquanto pousava as sacolas para abrir a porta do prédio.

- Vizinhos?!? – Exclamou a pequena, com uma fala muito embrulhada, obviamente ela não entendera o que eram vizinhos.

- Sim querida, novas pessoas que vêm viver para ao pé de nós! – Disse Hermione, enquanto entrava no elevador, pousava as sacolas e agarrava a menina para que ela pudesse carregar no botão respectivo ao seu andar.

Enquanto subiam a menina tagarelava uma música que aprendera no infantário e a mãe apenas sorria e acompanhava a filha em algumas partes da música. Ao chegarem ao andar Hermione agarrou as sacolas e andou para a frente sem levantar o olhar enquanto conferia se não se tinha esquecido de nada.

Então ao sair esbarrou com uma pessoa, que ia a entrar e estava também, ao que parecia bastante distraído. Antes de ver quem era, Hermione sentiu um óptimo perfume masculino. Já se ia desculpar, mas ao levantar os olhos para cima deu de caras com duas íris verde-esmeraldas muito brilhantes. As palavras ficaram presas na garganta, e ela simplesmente ficou a olhar para aquele maravilhoso homem como se ele fosse uma aberração.

Ela recusava-se a acreditar, simplesmente não podia ser verdade. Harry Potter não podia estar ali a olhar para ela e para a sua filha com uma expressão de espanto e de alguma curiosidade na cara. Alguém só podia estar a querer gozar com a cara dela… Como, de tantos sítios no mundo, Harry Potter tinha de estar ali, em frente dela, a olhar para ela, enquanto ela segurava a filha de ambos nos braços, filha essa que ele não fazia nenhuma ideia que existia.

Para piorar a situação ela não conseguiu impedir-se de pensar o quanto ele estava… simplesmente sexy. Ele não tinha mudado muito durante aqueles 3 anos que estiveram sem se verem, simplesmente adquirira uma expressão mais madura, que lhe dava um ar mais de homem, e não de rapaz como antigamente. _Meu deus… como é que ele pode continuar assim? E que raio é que ele está a fazer aqui?_

- Hermione, à tanto tempo?!? – Disse ele num tom levemente curioso – mas o que é que estas a fazer aqui?

- Eu é que devia estar a fazer essa pergunta Potter, afinal eu moro aqui. Então o que te trouxe ao _meu_ prédio? – Ela falou tudo aquilo de uma maneira bastante fria, o que fez com que ele arqueasse ligeiramente uma sobrancelha.

- Aí é que te enganas Hermione – respondeu ele, agora com um ar levemente divertido, e parecendo ignorar o facto de ela o ter tratado pelo seu sobrenome – eu sou o mais novo morador do prédio!

Hermione parecia que tinha sido esbofeteada, aquilo não poderia estar a acontecer, pior do que encontrar o verdadeiro pai da sua filha no elevador, era ter o próprio a viver no mesmo andar que ela. Ela ficou sem reacção, e quando ele lhe dirigiu um largo sorriso não foi ela que lhe respondeu, foi a menina que ela tinha no colo. Crhis deu uma gargalhada, quando Harry sorriu, e ele pareceu dirigir a sua atenção para a menina pela primeira vez. Ele fez uma pequena festa no rosto dela, que gargalhou mais uma vez e escondeu a cara no pescoço da mãe. Harry sorriu mais uma vez, e virou-se para Hermione.

-Então, esta é que é a tua filha? – A morena apertou um pouco mais a sua filha contra si quando se apercebeu o que ele perguntara. Aquilo devia ser o karma, sem duvida devia estar a pagar pelos crimes de uma outra vida, ou então pelos crimes da sua mãe. Ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Olá pequenina, então como é que te chamas?

A menina sorriu, mas escondeu o rosto novamente, envergonhada.

-Ela chama-se Crhis e tem 3 anos. – Respondeu Hermione tentando esconder a emoção de estar a apresentar a filha ao próprio pai, embora ele não soube-se disso.

- Crhis… – ele murmurou pensativamente – de Crhistina suponho, um nome bastante comum, tenho várias pacientes chamadas assim. – Comentou ele. Hermione simplesmente encolheu os ombros, levemente irritada. Qual era o mal de ela ter escolhido um nome mais comum para a filha, continuava a ser um nome bastante bonito.

- É pode ser, mas não deixa de ser um bom nome. – Disse ela, num tom que demonstrava que queria encerrar a conversa por ali. Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por uma voz vinda das escadas.

- EI POTTER! Nem penses, lá porque eu me ofereci a te ajudar, que vou carregar toda a tua mobília sozinho. Posso ser teu cunhado, mas não sou teu escravo. – Um homem de cabelos castanhos-claros e bastante curtos subia as escadas, carregando um pequeno sofá.

-Estamos bem-humorados hoje, não estamos, Ted? – Disse o moreno com um sorriso.

- Que eu me lembre, quando eu mudei de casa tu só apareceste lá quando nós já estávamos instalados, e agora tens o descaramento para me "convidar" para fazer a tua mudança. – Ele ia continuar com a reclamação, mas então reparou na mulher de cabelos aos caracóis com a menina ao colo. Franziu o sobrolho, e virou-se para o cunhado.

- Bem, é melhor fazer as apresentações, Ted, esta é Hermione Granger, uma velha amiga e a partir de agora minha vizinha, e esta pequenita aqui, – apontou para Crhis, que analisava desconfiada o recém-chegado. – É a filha dela, Crhis.

O homem poisou o sofá, e estendeu a mão para Hermione. Ela cumprimentou-o e ele apresentou-se.

- Ted Cohen, cunhado do Harry. – Mas ele não estava a olhar para Hermione, mas sim para Crhis. Hermione viu uma ruga formar-se na testa do homem, enquanto os seus olhos vagavam de Crhis para Harry. A ansiedade de Hermione aumentou um pouco, será que ele desconfiava? Será que Ted assim tão mais perspicaz que Harry?

- Bem, prazer em conhece-lo Sr. Cohen, mas eu vou ter de entrar, adeus!

-Até logo Hermione, vemo-nos por aí! Respondeu Harry. Hermione, passou pelos dois homens e abriu a porta de casa. Quando fechou a porta de casa respirou fundo.

- Então, demoraste montes de tempo! Já estávamos a pensar que tinhas fugido. – Falou um homem alto e bastante moreno, que caminhava até ela sorrindo e pegava as sacolas que ela lhe estendia.

-Oh Mark, nem imaginas o que aconteceu. – Disse ela enquanto punha Crhis ao pé dos seus brinquedos.

-O que foi? Estás-me a deixar preocupado.

-Onde esta Cármen? Eu prefiro contar aos dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Ela está na cozinha. – E então eles dirigiram-se para lá.

- Hermione, o que é que aconteceu? Tu está completamente pálida. – Disse uma mulher loira, de feições rígidas, que se encontrava ao pé do armário enquanto arrumava a louça. Parou de imediato a tarefa e dirigiu-se até à morena, que neste momento se encontrava à beira das lágrimas.

-Eu vou ter de me mudar. – Disse simplesmente.

-Mas porquê querida? Eu pensava que tu estavas a gostar de morar aqui, ainda te mudaste para aqui à menos de um ano.

-Eu não tenho escolha, vocês não imaginam quem se mudou para o apartamento da frente.

-Para te quereres mudar tão rapidamente deve ter sido o diabo. – Disse Mark tentando aliviar o ambiente, mas recebendo apenas em troca um olhar mortífero da loira.

- Antes fosse! Vocês não vão acreditar… -disse ela fracamente, enquanto algumas lágrimas corriam pelo eu rosto.

-Diz de uma vez querida. – Pediu Cármen, com uma expressão muito preocupada. A morena inspirou e disse.

-Harry Potter.

Tanto Cármen como Mark olharam para ela com expressões de descrença no rosto.

-Quem? – Perguntou Mark, ainda atordoado com a revelação.

- Mesmo que tu ouviste, Harry Potter, o próprio, em carne e osso, acabei de me encontrar com ele na entrada do elevador.

-Mas espera aí, tu vinhas com a Crhis ao colo, isso quer dizer que ele a viu. – Disse Cármen com uma expressão chocada – Meu Deus, quer dizer que ele descobriu!

A morena abanou a cabeça negativamente. – Não, eu acho que ele não desconfiou de nada, apenas comentou que ela tinha um nome vulgar.

-Ele não desconfiou? Mas ele é cego ou quê? – Disse Mark, indignado – A miúda é a cara chapada dele!

- Eu sei, mas o Harry nunca foi muito atento a essas coisas, mas o que me preocupa não é ele, quer dizer, apenas ele. É que ele apresentou-me o cunhado, um tal de Ted Cohen, e ele pareceu bastante desconfiado, não parava de olhar de Crhis para Harry. – Disse Hermione, enterrando a cabeça entre os braços.

-Sinceramente Mione, tu sabes qual é a minha opinião desde o início, eu acho que devias ter-lhe contado desde o início que estavas grávida, e exigido tudo o que Crhis tem direito. – Disse Cármen, enquanto cruzava os braços e se sentava em frente à morena.

-Não Cármen, eu tomei a decisão certa, e alem disso eu e Crhis estamos muito bem como estamos, não precisamos de nada vindo dele.

-Eu concordo com a Mione, elas estão muito melhor sem ele, e alem disso se precisarem de alguma coisa têm-nos a nós. – Disse Mark num tom firme, que não permitiu a Cármen discordar. Então ele inclinou-se para a frente e com um ar maroto perguntou. – Então como é que ele está?

-Está na mesma! - Respondeu Hermione enquanto corava um pouco, se eles imaginassem o que ela pensara quando o viu, provavelmente a matariam.

-Como assim está na mesma? Nem uma ruga, um sinal estranho, uma barriguinha? Nada?!? – Hermione negou com a cabeça – Mas onde é que esta a justiça do tempo? – Perguntou ela, olhando para o tecto, Hermione simplesmente sorriu.

-Então vamos lanchar, pensaremos sobre o que vais fazer depois, querida – Disse Mark virando-se para Hermione – Eu estou cheio de fome.

-Está bem, ponham a mesa que eu vou só buscar Crhis, deixei-a a brincar na sala.

Foi um lanche agradável e demorado, pois era raro quando os três se podiam encontrar devido a todos terem os seus trabalhos e de viverem relativamente longe. Falaram sobre várias coisas, mas evitaram sempre tocar no assunto sobre o novo vizinho. Já estavam a arrumar as coisas quando tocaram à campainha. Hermione franziu a testa, quem tocara já estava dentro do prédio e isso não a deixou muito tranquila. Sentiu Mark e Cármen irem para a sala, e ainda insegura abriu a porta.

Ficou de boca aberta. Do outro lado da ombreira da porta encontrava-se Harry Potter, ele havia trocado de roupa, e vestia agora uma camisola verde escura e já surrada, que lhe realçava os olhos e a sua pele pálida, e usava uns jeans de ganga escuros que lhe torneavam as maravilhosas e firmes coxas. Esta simplesmente lindo…

-Olá Hermione! – Ele disse simplesmente.

-O que é que queres? – Perguntou ela ainda de boca entreaberta em espanto, agora não só pelo seu aparecimento mas também pelo seu aspecto.

- Vinha perguntar se precisavas de alguma coisa. – Ela olhou-o confusa. – Sabes, é que o meu cunhado perguntou que eras e sobre a tua filha, e depois perguntou-me se eras casada ou cuidavas da tua filha sozinha, e eu respondi-lhe que vivias sozinha, é verdade não e? – Ela assentiu. - Não leves a mal, mas o Ted tem esta mania de se meter na vida de toda a gente, mesmo quem não conhece, e ao ver uma mãe solteira, disse-me que era melhor eu vir aqui e perguntar se precisavas de alguma coisa e para dizer que se precisasses para não hesitares em me chamar.

Ela estava atónita com o discurso do moreno, mas recompôs-se e colocou um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

-Obrigado mas eu não preciso de nada, e podes agradecer ao teu cunhado pela preocupação, mas eu sempre me desenrasquei bem sozinha. – Ela não conseguiu esconder um pouco de amargura na voz, e questionou-se se ele notara.

-Eu sei, mas se precisares é só dizer! – Ela deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e um olhar que demonstrava que se ele não tinha mais nada a dizer podia ir embora. – Bem, até logo Hermione, foi bom reverte.

- Xau. – Disse ela simplesmente e fechou a porta sem esperar que ele virasse as costas. Assim que fechou a porta encostou as costas à parede e suspirou profundamente, de facto aquilo seria muito mais complicado do que ela imaginava.

_**Continua…**_

**Na: **Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo, não está assim muito bom, mas depois de uma tarde inteira a estudar química não me atrevo a pedir muito mais da minha imaginação.

Ah, este "episódio" passasse alguns dias depois do prólogo, durante aquela visita que Cármen disse que ela e Mark fariam.

Por favor digam o que acharam, mesmo que tenham achado péssimo.

XD


	3. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2- Lençóis Lavados

– _Bem, até logo Hermione, foi bom rever-te._

_- Xau. – Disse ela simplesmente e fechou a porta sem esperar que ele virasse as costas. _

Harry sorriu quando a viu fechar a porta, mesmo antes de ele virar costas. _Parece que há aqui alguém incomodado com a minha presença_, pensou ele com um pequeno sorriso a formar-se no rosto. Inspirou e virou-se na direcção do seu apartamento. Tinha sido agradável reencontrar Hermione, tudo bem que ele ficara bastante magoado quando ela o deixara, mas ele não era um homem de guardar remorsos das pessoas.

Sentou-se num dos sofás da sala, enquanto olhava distraído para a confusão à sua volta. Pensava sobre a época que namorara com Hermione, tinha sido um dos melhores tempos da sua vida, e sem dúvida na altura ele achou que aquela relação podia vir a dar algo mais. Chegou mesmo a pensar que a amava. Deu uma gargalhada quando teve aquele pensamento. Sem dúvida que se tinha iludido muito naquela altura. Aquele namoro foi o que lhe deu mais trabalho em toda a sua vida, primeiro porque Hermione lhe deu muita luta para conquistar.

Tudo começou naquela festa do hospital, ele normalmente não gostava muito de mulheres baixinhas e morenas, mas algo nela o chamou a atenção, ela era bonita mas não foi isso que o atraiu mais, foi aquela expressão interessada e inteligente dela, o ar divertido que ela usava quando estava com os amigos e o franzir de sobrolho quando falava de algum assunto sério.

Foi difícil conseguir o primeiro jantar com ela, mas se ele achava que o difícil tinha sido convence-la a sair com ele estava muito enganado. Teve de aguentar um mês com apenas ardentes beijos de despedida em frente ao apartamento dela, até que ela cedeu, e finalmente dormiram juntos. Foram três meses maravilhosos que passaram juntos, e quando ele começava a pensar que se ia tornar uma coisa séria, ela simplesmente disse que aquilo não estava a resultar e foi embora. Ele não foi atrás.

_Mas, mesmo assim valeu a pena, ela era um espanto na cama_, pensou ele divertido. Sem dúvida que eles entenderam-se perfeitamente na cama desde a primeira vez. Ela era completamente desprendida e sabia perfeitamente com dar prazer a um homem, sabia como tocar, como incentivar, como provocar… Ele mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto se lembrava da _performance_ dela na cama. Ela era completamente… estonteante. Começou a sentir os jeans ficarem um pouco apertadas e olhou para baixo. Tudo aquilo só por pensar como era com ela? Sem dúvida iria ser muito divertido viver ao lado de Hermione Granger…

……………………………………………………………

Tinham passado cerca de 3 dias desde que Harry se havia mudado para o prédio, e para Hermione o simples acto de sair de casa para o trabalho tornara-se um suplício, ainda mais quando tinha de levar Crhis consigo. Evitava a todo custo que a sua filha tivesse contacto com Harry, a simples ideia dele descobrir toda a verdade aterrorizava-a e não ajudava o facto de o novo vizinho estar sempre a tentar ser prestável.

Sempre que a encontrava no elevador metia conversa, ajudava-a com os sacos das compras e sempre que ele a via com Crhis fazia questão de brincar com a menina. Já ate dissera que a achava parecida com alguém, mas não se lembrava quem, e encolhera os ombros e dissera que provavelmente era parecida com alguma paciente dele. Hermione quase fugiu quando ouviu isto mas ao mesmo tempo apeteceu-lhe bater-lhe por ele ser tão míope de não ver que aquela miúda era a cara dele chapada.

Também se irritava com o facto de ele continuar deslumbrante como sempre, incentivando a sua libido e fazendo que ela recordasse os memoráveis momentos que eles haviam passado juntos, principalmente aqueles que se passavam na cama.

Porém, naquele momento Hermione apenas tinha na mente, a sua filha, que chorava aos prantos, com as mãos colocadas de lado próximo das orelhas. A menina já estava vermelha de tanto chorar e Hermione estava a ficar desesperada sem saber o que fazer. Não adiantava leva-la ao hospital, pois já lá tinham ido de manha e tinham lhe dito que aquilo era apenas um dente a crescer, disseram que era um molar e por isso doía ainda mais que normalmente. Mesmo assim estava a ficar desesperada e então resolveu telefonar à mãe Pearce, pois quem melhor para lhe dizer o que fazer se não uma mulher que acolhera mais de 50 crianças em sua casa durante a sua vida, sem contar com os próprios filhos? Marcou então o número e esperou que atendessem enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos da sua filha, que a olhava com uma carinha de dar dó.

- Olá Mione, já começava a pensar que nos tinhas esquecido! – Cumprimentou alegremente a mulher do outro lado.

-Eu nunca me esqueço de vocês! – Disse ela com um suspiro, enquanto olhava para a filha. – Mas agora preciso da tua ajuda mãe.

- Que aconteceu querida?

-É Crhis, não para de chorar, eu hoje levei-a ao médico e lá disseram que era um dente a romper, mas eu já fiz de tudo para ver se lhe alivio a dor, mas ela não para de chorar. – Disse Hermione, com uma voz fraca. – Eu já não sei o que fazer.

-Isso é completamente normal filha, olha deita-a na cama e deixa-a sozinha a chorar em paz, vais ver que ela ira parar assim que se sentir melhor. O choro vai aliviar-lhe a dor e então ela vai se sentir melhor.

-Mas acha mesmo que isso vai realmente resultar? Eu não sei se a consigo deixar sozinha no quarto!

-Não será preciso muito tempo, confia em mim, cedo ela acalma, vais ver.

-Esta bem, eu vou fazer isso. Obrigada mãe!

-De nada filha, e beijos, para ti e para a Crhis!

-Para ti e pró pai também. – E desligou o telefone, olhou para a filha que agora apenas soluçava com as mãos na cabeça, não se sentia nada bem em deixa-la sozinha no quarto assim, mas valia a pena tentar.

Agarrou a menina e dirigiu-se para o quarto. – Ainda dói querida?

-Dói! – Respondeu a menina entre os soluços. Deitou-a na cama e foi à cozinha buscar um sumo de maçã para a filha. Entregou-lho para a mão e dirigiu-se para a sala deixando a porta do quarto aberta. Aos poucos a menina parou com o choro e Hermione que sentia o seu coração muito apertado, dirigiu-se para o quarto e encontro a filha com a cara muito corada a beber o sumo, reparou que havia sumo espalhado pela cama toda e na roupa da própria Crhis.

-Então princesa, estás-te a sentir melhor? – A menina encolheu os ombros e continuou a beber o sumo de maçã. A mãe esperou que ela acabasse e agarrou-a para lhe trocar a roupa. Agora ela não chorava, apenas deu um soluço quando ela lhe vestiu uma camisola pela cabeça. Hermione perguntou-lhe o que e que lhe doía e ela simplesmente disse que lhe doía a cabeça. Então virou-se para trocar os lençóis e foi então que se lembrou que não tinha mais lençóis da cama de Crhis em casa, estavam quase todos na lavandaria e os restantes estavam em casa de Cármen, pois ela insistia que eles deviam ser bordados. Hermione olhou para a filha, fora estúpido ter se esquecido dos lençóis, como é que ela pudera deixar que aquilo acontecesse.

Só havia uma hipótese, ela tinha de levar aqueles até à lavandaria do prédio lava-los, seca-los e depois passa-los, para que depois a sua filha pudesse dormir descansada. Mas ela não podia levar a filha com ela, muito menos naquele estado. Teria de deixa-la com Mary, a sua vizinha do lado, uma enfermeira do hospital, não seria a primeira vez que Crhis ficaria com ela por um bocado e além disso ela era extremamente simpática. _É isso mesmo, é a solução perfeita!_ E então tirou rapidamente os lençóis, pô-los num cesto. Agarrou a filha ao colo, e saio fechando a porta atrás de si.

Tocou a campainha do apartamento de Mary, e esperou um pouco, nenhuma resposta. _Tocou outra vez e nada. Bolas! Não está em casa! Bem sempre posso pedir a Susan e Paul, de certeza que não se irão importar_. E dirigiu-se ao apartamento ao lado do de Harry e tocou a campainha. Silêncio novamente. Tocou mais uma vez e foi então que ouviu uma porta a abrir, mas estranhamente não era a porta que estava a sua frente. Era a porta do apartamento de Harry e de lá saiu o próprio Harry vestindo apenas umas calças de pijama, sem camisola, deixando à mostra o seu lindo peitoral e os músculos do abdómen que tinham exactamente o tamanho certo, não eram grandes demais mas também não muito pequenos.

Hermione ficou sem palavras e Harry pareceu notar isso, pois sorriu.

-Boa noite Hermione! Andas à procura dos nossos vizinhos? Mas estas com azar, Mary está de plantão no hospital, cruzei-me com ela quando estava a sair, e Paul disse-me que ele e Susan tinham uma festa hoje, por isso e provável que venham tarde.

Hermione recuperou um pouco a sensatez, aquilo não podia esta a acontecer. Não, como é que hoje quando ela realmente precisava todos os seus vizinhos tinham saído de casa, e pior ainda, porque e que Harry Potter resolvera ficar em casa e resolvido vir a porta falar com ela sem camisa. Ainda por cima, Crhis começara a queixar-se novamente, definitivamente ela não apodia levar para aquela lavandaria húmida e gelada. Podiam ter dito que era apenas dor de dentes, mas algo lhe dizia que era outra coisa e ela não queria arriscar.

-Isto não pode estar acontecer! – Disse Hermione mais para si mesma do que para Harry.

-Há algum problema Hermione? – Ela olhou para ele e ele pode ver que ela estava a travar uma batalha interior. Hermione não queria pedir favores a Harry, mas também não podia ir para a lavandaria e levar a sua filha doente consigo, e pela filha ela fazia tudo. Já tinha tomado uma decisão.

- Sim, eu preciso pedir-te um favor Harry, – ela usou o primeiro nome dele para ser simpática, afinal de contas ela estava-lhe a pedir um favor, e pela cara dele ela viu que ele reparou na mudança de tratamento. – Sabes, é que a Crhis está doente, no hospital disseram que era apenas um dente a nascer mas eu acho que e mais que isso, e ela não parava de chorar e a minha mãe disse para eu a deixar no quarto sozinha e então eu fiz isso e dei-lhe um sumo para ela beber.

-As mães as vezes têm ideias esquisitas! – Interrompeu ele e ela deu em leve sorriso.

-O problema é que ela sujou os lençóis com sumo, e eu esqueci-me de que não tinha mais nenhuns lavados, esta semana tem sido uma correria. E então eu vim pedir ajuda a Mary mas ela não está, tentei no paul e na Su, mas pelos vistos também não estão, e tu estas aqui! – Disse ela tentando esclarecer as suas intenções.

-Então, tu queres que eu fique a tomar conta da Crhis enquanto vais lavar os lençóis?

-Não é bem isso, eu queria te pedir que me fosses lavar os lençóis enquanto eu fico a tomar conta de Crhis. Sabes é que ela não te conhece bem, e provavelmente não ficaria bem sem mim, muito menos assim doente, então tu tratavas-me dos lençóis rapidamente e eu ficaria dever-te um grande favor. – Completou ela num tom esperançoso, interiormente rezava para que ele aceitasse a proposta. Ele sorriu.

-É claro que eu ajudo, e se quiseres eu depois dou uma olhadela na Crhis. Afinal para que é que serve ter um vizinho médico? – Disse ele num tom divertido. – Deixa-me só ir vestir qualquer coisa para não congelar lá em baixo.

Num piscar de olhos ele estava de volta, vestia umas calças pretas de fato-de-treino e uma camisola cinzenta clara. Pegou no cesto com os lençóis e com um _até já_ dirigiu-se para a lavandaria. Hermione suspirou e dirigiu-se para o seu apartamento.

Algum tempo depois, tocaram a porta, e encontrou Harry carregando o cesto com os lençóis perfeitamente lavados e na outra mão uma maleta que ela supôs conter o seu equipamento médico.

-Muito gira a tua casa! – Disse ele enquanto observava tudo à sua volta.

-Está um pouco desarrumada – disse ela apontando para a sala onde havia diversos brinquedos espalhados – mas com a Crhis assim não tenho tido tempo.

-Então vamos fazer o exame? – Perguntou ele animado enquanto olhava para a menina que assistia desenhos animados em frente a TV e se embrulhava ainda mais num cobertor cor-de-rosa.

Hermione ficou encantada com a maneira que ele lidava com ela. Ele sabia exactamente o que lhe dizer para que ela deixasse ser observada. Ate aquela altura tudo parecia estar bem, excepto o facto de ter um pouco de febre. Tudo estava a correr bem até ele tentar ver os seus ouvidos. Assim que ele lhe tocou ela tirou a cabeça para o lado imediatamente.

-Eu acho que ela está com uma otite, mas vou ter de ver melhor. Vá lá Crhis, vamos procurar os coelhinhos. – Disse ele e assim conseguiu que ela o deixasse ver os ouvidos – definitivamente é uma otite, eu posso passar um remédio para ela tomar, o melhor é ela o tomar o mais rapidamente possível. Eu vou compra-lo, e assim tu podes-lho dar já.

-Isso era óptimo, mas eu não quero abusar, hoje é sexta e deves ter coisas marcadas.

-Não, tenho a minha agenda completamente livre e não custa nada ajudar. Eu já volto. – E sem lhe dar tempo para agradecer ele dirigiu-se para a porta deixando-a de boca aberta.

Passados uns 10 minutos, Harry estava de volta com o remédio e explicou-lhe como o devia administrar. Naquele momento estavam os três na sala, Hermione com Crhis quase adormecida ao colo. Levantou-se com o intuito de ir deitar a menina. Já não havia razão para que Harry continuasse ali e não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco triste com o facto de ele ter de ir embora, embora soubesse que a melhor coisa era ele sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Obrigado por tudo Harry, fico-te a dever um grande favor. – Disse ela, esperando que ele entende-se aquilo como uma despedida.

-De nada, é sempre bom ajudar. – Disse ele com um sorriso mas não fez qualquer movimento de que se ia embora. Hermione virou costas e dirigiu-se para o quarto da filha, esperando que ele se fosse embora antes de ela voltar para sala.

Demorou algum tempo a aconchegar a filha e a vê-la pegar no sono, sem dúvida que o remédio estava fazer efeito. Suspirou e virou-se para se dirigir à sala, esperando que o moreno já se estivesse ido embora. Mas tinha poucas esperanças pois nem sequer ouvira a porta bater.

Chegou à entrada da sala e viu os cabelos negros e despenteados dele, sem dúvida que ele não demonstrava intenções de se ir embora, da maneira que estava entretido a ver televisão. Ela caminhou até ele, tentando imaginar uma forma simpática de o mandar embora.

_**Continua…**_

**Na:** aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem e desculpem se tiver algum erro!!!

Quero agradecer à **Mickky** e à **Isadora Aluada **que deixaram as suas opiniões sobre a fic. Muito obrigada…

Obrigada também à **C. K. Lupin**, que embora não tenha dito nada eu acho que gostou visto que adicionou a minha história as suas fav.

Obrigada também a todos os outros que tem lido….

Jtx XD


	4. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3 – _Café�e Biscoitos_

Hermione caminhou lentamente até ao sofá onde Harry estava sentado, e sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado. Ele desviou o olhar da TV e sorriu para ela.

- Então, ela já adormeceu?

- Sim, já é bastante tarde e ela já estava muito cansada, tal como eu! – Disse ela, tentando que ele percebesse a indirecta para se ir embora.

- Eu também tenho andado bastante cansado, o ritmo daquele hospital é incrível, mas tu sabes como isso é! – Respondeu ele, não percebendo ou simplesmente ignorando a indirecta da morena. – Ainda gostas de ver televisão tanto como antes?

Aquela frase fez Hermione lembrar-se dos tempos que estavam juntos. Ela lembrava-se de que uma das coisas que ela tinha em comum com Harry era o gosto por assistir TV. Durante o curto tempo em que namoraram, eles passaram vários seroes, sentados num sofá, vendo televisão e fazendo outras coisas… Ela abanou a cabeça levemente para afastar aquelas recordações, não era nada bom estar a lembrar-se daquelas situações, principalmente quando o próprio Harry estava presente. Entretanto apercebeu-se de que ele dissera alguma coisa, e que ela não tinha ouvido nada.

- Desculpa, mas o que é que disseste? – Perguntou ela meio envergonhada pela sua falta de atenção.

- Perguntei se te estavas a sentir bem, estavas com um olhar desfocado. Estás bem?

- Estou, obrigado. Apenas um pouco cansada.

- Pois, também já é tarde! Eu acho que vou indo. – Disse ele, levantando-se. Ela levantou-se também, e acompanhou-o para a porta.

- Muito obrigado Harry, por tudo. Eu não sei o que teria feito se não fosse a tua ajuda. – Disse ela sorrindo enquanto abria a porta.

- Não foi nada, é um prazer ajudar. Além disso podes me convidar para uma chávena de café qualquer dia, seria um óptimo agradecimento.

Hermione fitou-o um pouco surpresa. Será que era impressão dela, ou Harry estava de facto a dizer que queria tomar café com ela. Isso era de loucos! Ela colocou um sorriso forçado e escancarou mais a porta.

- Sim, qualquer dia! Bem, boa noite Harry!

- Boa noite Hermione! – Respondeu ele e inclinou-se para lhe dar um beijo. Hermione assustou-se com aquele gesto e tentou recuar, mas reparou que não podia pois estava ente a porta e Harry. 

Ele sorriu ainda mais ao sentir aquela reacção da parte dela e então deu-lhe um pequeno beijo no canto da boca. Ele sentiu-a suster a respiração e contendo-se para não beijar aqueles belos lábios vermelhos que tinha na sua frente, afastou-se, começando a caminhar para a sua porta.

- Até amanhã Mione! – Disse ele sorrindo, e então entrou na sua casa. Ela suspirou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Mas o que é que ele pretendia com aquilo tudo?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sábado, para a maioria, o melhor dia para se descansar, mas não para uma mãe solteira, cuja filha, ainda por cima está doente.

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro no seu apartamento tentando juntar todos os brinquedos que haviam pelo chão. Tinha aproveitado a sesta da filha para arrumar um pouco a casa que estava um verdadeira confusão. 

Depois de recolher todos os brinquedos, sentou-se no sofá e deixou escapar um grande suspiro.

_Sem dúvida que a melhor maneira que arranjaste para passar o teu sábado foi a arrumar a tua casa Granger_, pensou ela dando um sorriso cansado e ligou a televisão, _mas agora vou simplesmente relaxar… pelo menos enquanto posso._

Começou a fazer _zapping_, vendo rapidamente o que estava a dar nos vários canais de televisão. Nada lhe interessava muito, até que reparou num canal onde um engraçado fantoche cor-de-rosa vivo fazia uma espécie de show. Ela começou a sorrir enquanto via o programa. O telefone tocou, e ela esticou-se para agarra-lo sem sair do sofá, baixou o volume da TV e atendeu.

- Boa Tarde Hermione! – Disse uma voz bastante sexy do outro lado. Ela arrepiou-se toda, ela conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

- Olá Harry, precisas de alguma coisa? 

- Não liguei apenas para saber como é que vocês estavam. A Crhis está melhor? – Hermione derreteu-se um pouco ao ouvir isto, ele estava preocupado com a filha. Tudo bem que ele não sabia que ela era filha dele, mas mesmo assim era querido.

- Sim, ela está muito mais bem disposta, o remédio está a fazer um excelente efeito. Obrigado pela preocupação.

- Não é nada, – ele pareceu hesitar um pouco – estas a fazer alguma coisa importante?

- Não? Apenas a ver um pouco de TV, porquê? 

- Bem é que estava a pensar se não podíamos tomar aquela chávena de café que tínhamos falado.

- Lamento Harry mas não posso, Crhis esta a dormir e eu não quero acordá-la. Além disso não tenho com quem deixá-la.

- Isso não é problema, tomamo-lo aí em tua casa, assim tu não tens de te separar de Crhis! – Hermione encolheu-se um pouco no sofá ao ouvir esta proposta. Ela e Harry sozinhos na mesma casa? Não parecia uma boa ideia, não que ela não tivesse bastante controlo sobre o seu corpo mas mesmo assim, Harry Potter e o seu sorriso tinham um poder de persuasão enorme. – Então o que é que me dizes? Podemos por a conversa em dia e ver um pouco de TV. Eu tava a ver um programa de fantoches muito bom, um pouco infantil, mas mesmo assim bastante engraçado!

- Eu também tava a ver, aquele cor-de-rosa lembrava-me um pouco de ti! – Hermione mordeu o lábio logo após ter dito isto, ela não devia estar a dar trela a Harry Potter, já bastava ele estar sempre a meter conversa. No entanto ele soltou uma gargalhada após o comentário dela.

- Com que então a senhorita anda a pensar em mim! – Disse ele num tom sexy e também bastante convencido. Ela tremeu um pouco.

- Não estava a pensar concretamente em ti, apenas me vieram �cabeça algumas semelhanças. – Ele soltou mais uma gargalhada.

- Tá bem! Mas então, aceitas a minha oferta? – _Diz que não, diz que não!_ Pensou Hermione para si própria.

- Sim aceito. – _Mas o que é que se passa contigo Hermione Granger? Andaste a beber?_ Ela bateu com a mão na própria testa enquanto se perguntava por que é que tinha respondido exactamente o contrário do que havia pensado.

- Óptimo! Tens café?

- Tenho. – Respondeu ela suspirando resignada.

- OK! Então eu levo uns biscoitos, encontramo-nos dentro de 10 minutos, ta bem para ti?

- Sim está óptimo. – Respondeu ela num tom levemente irónico.

- Vá, então até já! – E desligou. Hermione ficou ali com o olhar pregado ao chão, como é que ela caíra numa destas? Será que já não tinha vontade própria? Suspirou. _O que esta feito, esta feito_, pensou de uma maneira resignada, _agora é só me esforçar para ter um pouco mais de vontade própria do que a que demonstraste ao telefone!_

Olhou para a roupa que vestia, uns jeans claros e um top cor-de-laranja clarinho. Não estava, nem de perto nem de longe vestida propriamente para um "encontro", mas também não iria trocar de roupa, não queria de maneira nenhuma dar a ideia a Harry que se estivera a preparar-se para aquele momento. De qualquer maneira, talvez se Harry a achasse desinteressante ele parasse com as suas tentativas de aproximação, e então deixasse ela e a sua filha em paz e sossego. Não fazia mal nenhum ter algumas esperanças!

Passados alguns minutos tocaram a campainha, e ela abriu a porta a um Harry totalmente… _lindooooooooo_! Meu Deus, como é que uma roupa tão vulgar, como umas jeans escuras e uma camisola verde clara, podiam fazer um homem tão sexy? 

- Boa noite Hermione! – Cumprimentou ele com um sorriso e entregando-lhe um saco de papel.

- Huuhh… – Hermione ainda estava sem palavras após aquela visão. Mas então recompôs-se – Boa noite Harry, entra!

- Crhis está a dormir? – Perguntou ele enquanto se encaminhavam para sala.

- Sim, ela só deve acordar daqui a umas duas horas! Mas senta-te eu vou só �cozinha buscar o café e um prato para por isto. – Disse ela indicando os biscoitos de chocolate que ele havia trazido. Ela reparou que eram os seus favoritos, não sabia se ele ainda se lembrava ou se tinha sido apenas uma coincidência, mas também não iria perguntar. No entanto ele parecia ter lhe lido os pensamentos.

- Ainda são os teus favoritos? – Perguntou ele, olhando da caixa de biscoitos, que ela estava poisar na mesinha de centro, para a cara dela. – Não me enganei, pois não?

- Não, não te enganaste, ainda são os meus preferidos. – E então dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Era inacreditável como e que ele ainda se lembrava. Normalmente os homens esqueciam-se sempre daqueles pormenores, mas ele não. Era uma pena ele ser tão imaturo, senão seria absolutamente perfeito, tanto para ela como para a sua filha.

Ela tirou aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, e colocou o café em duas chávenas, dirigindo-se depois para a sala.

Chegou �sala e ele estava perfeitamente instalado a ver TV. Colocou a bandeja em cima de mesinha de centro e abriu o pacote de biscoitos para coloca-los numa taça.

Harry pegou uma chávena e começou a olhar intensamente para ela. Hermione começava a sentir-se bastante desconfortável com aquele olhar e com o silêncio que se havia instalado. Pigarreou e tentou inserir um tema de conversa.

- Então, como é que vai o trabalho no hospital?

- Está óptimo, é bastante setressante e agitado, mas não deixa de ser completamente recompensador. Aliás, este trabalho foi sempre o que eu desejei, e eu não me veria a fazer outra coisa. – Hermione observou a expressão dele ao falar do trabalho. Nem era preciso ele dizer nada, via-se claramente que ele adorava o seu trabalho, e um sorriso apareceu involuntariamente no rosto de Hermione. – E tu Mione, como é que te tens saído?

- Eu adoro o meu trabalho, o ambiente lá na minha área do hospital é óptimo, e eu sempre desejei um trabalho de certa forma meritório, e o de assistente social encaixa perfeitamente naquilo que eu procurava.

- Ser médico também é bastante meritório, porque é que não enveredaste por esse caminho? – Perguntou Harry com um sorriso divertido, ela também sorriu.

- Não te ofendas, eu acho a profissão de médico bastante louvável, mas os médicos curam as pessoas, e o seu contacto com elas acaba por aí, enquanto que eu, como assistente social, venho a conhecer a vida das pessoas que ajudo, tenho um contacto mais directo e duradouro, percebes? É isso que me atrai mais.

- Entendo! Mas mesmo assim prefiro a medicina! – Ambos riram e Hermione notou que Harry se aproximou um pouco. – E a tua vida, como vai?

- Vai bem, tenho um bom emprego uma filha que adoro, estou perfeitamente bem. – Hermione estranhou um pouco aquela mudança de assunto.

- Sim, mas durante este tempo todo não deves ter estado sempre sozinha, pois não? – _Oh não, oh não, oh não_, pensou Hermione, _por favor não vás por aí_.

- Nem por isso, desde o meu divórcio tenho-me mantido bem assim, alem disso ter uma filha dá bastante trabalho, não tenho muito tempo para essas coisas.

- A sério, então o teu casamento deve-te ter marcado bastante, para não teres encontrado ninguém que te tenha interessado. – Ela notou que ele havia dito isto num tom estranho, como se se sentisse desconfortável com aquele assunto. Mas Hermione é que se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável com aquele conversa, a última coisa que ela queria era falar com Harry sobre o seu "casamento".

- Nem por isso, isso foi uma fase da minha vida bastante importante, mas já passou, e agora eu quero me dedicar completamente �minha filha. – Ela notou que Harry se estava a aproximar um pouco mais. Nesse momento amaldiçoou-se de se ter sentado no mesmo sofá que ele.

- Queres dizer então que não estás mesmo interessada em ninguém? Mesmo ninguém? – Hermione estava a ficar com uma certa dificuldade em raciocinar. Harry estava a se aproximar demais. O seu perfume começava a afectar-lhe os sentidos, e ela começava a se afundar naqueles olhos verdes. Mas lá conseguiu balbuciar uma resposta.

- Não… definitivamente, não. – A resposta saiu demasiado hesitante, pelo que Harry riu levemente.

- Tens a certeza? É que não é o que me está a parecer! – Como é que alguém podia ser assim tão convencido num momento daqueles? Hermione sabia que o tinha de o afastar, mas o seu corpo parecia não lhe responder, apenas parecia querer que Harry chegasse mais perto para que pudesse sentir ainda mais o calor que ele emanava.

Como é que eles haviam chegado aquela situação? Ainda há pouco tinham apenas estado a conversar sobre os seus empregos, e agora estavam ali, a instantes de se beijarem.

Os olhos da morena começavam-se a baixar consoante ele se aproximava. Ele inclinava-se cada vez mais sobre ela, colocando uma mão na cintura dela e outra no seu rosto. Hermione já fechara completamente os olhos e foi aí que sentiu os lábios dele roçarem os seus. 

Foi como se houvesse uma descarga eléctrica no corpo dela, e naquele momento o que ela queria era que aprofundar aquele beijo. Ele passou a língua sobre os seus lábios, como que pedindo que ela lhe desse passagem para o interior da sua boca. Pedido que foi imediatamente aceite. Ela entreabriu os lábios e então, quando ele se preparava para explorar a sua boca, uma voz os fez voltarem Êrealidade.

- MAMÃ! Onde é que tás?

_**Continua…**_

**Na:** Olá pessoal! Aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem! Não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever mas agora como já tou de férias posso passar algumas horas em frente ao computador sem sentir remorsos de estar a desleixar-me dos estudos! 

Obrigado � **Butterflypotter, **que comentou no último capitulo, e a todos as outras pessoas que tem lido a fic.

Por favor, COMENTEM, eu adoro reviews, mesmo que digam que detestam, apenas digam alguma coisa, poooor favooor!

Adeus pessoal!

XD Inês


End file.
